Someday
by Black Dragon62
Summary: It's a death fic, just so you guys don't freak out on me. But I think it came out pretty good. I won't give too much away, but it's good.


Ok, I got bored, and have been listening to this song wayyyyyyyyyyy too long. So I thought I would make a short songfic about it, cause I like it so much. I hope you guys like it, and I'll try and update my other story asap.  
  
Ok, a few warnings: This is a death fic, and has incest implications. Don't ask me why, but I just kept typing and that's what came out. But please read the statement at the end. I love Hiei and Kurama, and the last thing I want is to hurt them, but I did, and for that i am truly sorry!  
  
I am truly not making any money off of this, I really don't think that none of us are, I'm just a poor college student that is bored and somewhat imaginative. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the lyrics to "Someday" By Nickleback.  
  
"Someday"  
  
Kurama stared out of his window. The sky was dark and cloudy, it had been raining for nearly three days straight, with no signs of letting up. It was cold and he was lonely.  
  
*(Sigh) I love the rain.... but why did it have to rain for three days? I can't seem to go out of my house, the rain is too harsh and the wind is too unforgiving. I wish...........*  
  
As if hearing his plea, Hiei's wet form stood crouched on his tree limb. Knocking and pleading entry into the room. Kurama swiftly got up and opened the window for the soaked Koorime. He plopped down onto the carpet in a wet thud, and then got up, and shook most of the water out of his hair.  
  
"HIEI! You're dripping on my carpet!" Kurama teased. "Go into my bathroom and take a shower. I'll be back, I don't have anymore soap, so I'll have to go to the store and get you some. But meanwhile, get your soaked ass into the tub before you get sick." He laughed before walking out of the door. That was the last time, they saw each other happily.  
  
*How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
  
And try turn the tables  
  
Kurama walked back into his room. "What the hell?" He said as he walked into his room, it was in complete shambles. And no sign of Hiei. Maybe except for the blood that stained the pristine white carpet, and a black hiruseki stone in the middle of a puddle of crimson red. *What in the Makai is going on......... Where's Hiei?* There was a note on the shattered window pane.  
  
"If you wish to see your beloved alive............. come to Tokyo square at 2am tomorrow morning. You may bring someone of you wish, it won't do you much good. Come promtly, if one minute passes after 2, he dies.  
  
You must understand, this is no game, we have much to discuss Kurama."  
  
*I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been too much of this  
  
But don't think it's too late  
  
Kurama ran in the pouring rain toYusuke's house. "YUSUKE! YUSUKE! PLEASE. Open the door for Inari's sake!" The desperate Kitsune pounded on the door of the tiny apartment.  
  
"Kurama! What the hell is wrong?!" Yusuke said as he picked Kurama off the ground and helped him inside. "Now calm down.." he tried to soothe the grief stricken fox. Kurama just shoved the note at Yusuke and buried his face in his hands. Yusuke read it with a pale look and a sad pair of brown eyes. "Ok, I'll call Kuwabara and tell him to come over here right now."  
  
*Hiei............. I will find you.........*  
  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
  
You know that someday I will  
  
2AM, Tokyo Square. Kurama stood alone near a fountain of clear water. The rain dropped slowly, melo-dramatically from the Heaven's as if knowing what was next.  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
A hooded figure stepped out of the shadows into the faint light of a street lamp. In one hand, he held the throat of the unconscious jaganshi. He let the limp body slip from his grip and fall soundlessly to the ground. "So. Prompt as always I see, as long as it concerns one that you care for........."  
  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Kurama spoke, his tome as cold as ice and as hard as steel. He fingered a rose seed in his jacket pocket. The rain continued to pour.  
  
"Ah, and as impatient as ever. All in due time my dear kitsune." The voice seemed to flow from the figure and yet from all around. The soft wind blew the long black shroud tighter around the figure, concealing his identity from the pissed off fox.  
  
"Tell me what you want." Kurama began to shake with anticipation. He looked from the hooded figure, then to his lover lying limply on the cobblestone ground. Secretly trying to reach him with his mental touch. *Hiei, please...*  
  
"Ah, ah, ah." Said the figure, shaking one long gloved finger at the kitsune. He swiftly picked up the prone figure and easily lifted his body off the ground into mid air. "You wouldn't want his death to be long and painful would you? Say goodbye Kurama." Were his last words as he deafly snapped the neck of the figure in his hands.  
  
Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
  
That we could end up saying  
  
Things we've always needed to say  
  
So we could end up staying  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
"HIEI!" Kurama's scream echoed through the night. Yusuke and Kuwabara watched in horror as their teammate and friend sagged and limped like a rag doll. Not wanting to interfere and cost Hiei his life, they stayed behind in the shadows, letting Kurama handle his own. But as the agonizing crack resounded through the empty square, Kuwabara and Yusuke let out a pain and emotion filled sob.  
  
"No need to cry Kurama." The voice spoke softly, almost tenderly. "You both were destined for this. Death is only the Beginning, my dear. Do not fear it... embrace it. You will both be reunited soon enough... my son."  
  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
  
You know that someday I will  
  
"Kurama..." The hooded figure stood tall, and removed his hood. Revealing a head of long moonlight silver hair, and two pointed ears, twitching strangely in the faint glow of the street. A face, that was both beautiful, and horrifying.... Skin, pale as cream, and features that would make any woman jealous.... except for the fact that the figure was missing his left eye, which was replace with a brown leather eye patch. "Long time no see. The fates and gods have been good to you my son."  
  
"You are not my father...... He died when I was a kit... you are not him!" The anger rose inside Kurama. His fists clenched tight in his pockets. "Why would you do such a disgusting thing? Hm? What did I do to you?" He almost cried.  
  
"Hm, I am your father dear child. I did not die, I am very much alive lovely one. The man you knew to be your father was not. I am, I was sent away from you..." He said in a wistful voice. He looked straight at Kurama then. "This meeting was not chance child... but fate, this is your destiny, for you are capable of greater things... there is no need for you to hold a lover. There is much more you can do with out this dead weight. No pun intended." The figure said with a sadistic smile on his soft features.  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
"No..." Kurama shook his head with disbelief. Bombarded with old memories of his brief, yet unhappy childhood. He remembered this man. Tall and handsome, yet evil and fearful. He remembered the pain, the suffering, the humiliation. He had beaten his mother and killed his younger sister. And had inconsequentially raped him. *I hate this man........... more than I hate anything else. I'll never forget his words............ (Oh, if only you weren't so beautiful Kurama, you're better than you mother ever was. Sweet, innocent child. Why does your beauty tease me so?) You make me sick.*  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
*My death will be tonight. But not by your hand..." Kurama thought as he crouched and put his hand on the ground. To his bidding, ivy vines shot up and speared the unsuspecting Youko to his untimely death. *Shame. I wanted him to suffer more.* He cocked his head to the side, and looked on at the dead body with dispassionate eyes.  
  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
  
You know that someday I will  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke had been standing on the sidelines ever since the meeting had began. And looked on with confused and grief-stricken faces. The swiftly ran towards their friend, who now held the body of his dead lover in his arms. Kuwabara sensed it.  
  
"Uh, Kurama, now there's no need to be hasty. Another death tonight is not what we need." He spoke to the uncaring fox.  
  
Kurama looked up with empty and desolate eyes. And smiled. "I know. I know. But... I can't and I don't want to; live a life alone." He spoke quietly, any softer and the wind would have carried the words away.  
  
"Yes you can Kurama, you still have us. Me, Kuwa, Yukina-chan, Botan, Koenma, Genkai, and everyone else that cares about you. What can you possibly find in death?" Yusuke spoke, with sensitivity he learned from the man he spoke to now.  
  
"Solace. Peace. I have lived for 1500 years, Yusuke. And never once, did I feel happiness, until he came into my life. You understand. I want to go, I've lived on borrowed time, and I think it's about time I gave it back." He said sadly, tears slipping down his pale cheeks. "Tell them I said 'goodbye', and 'thank you' for making these last 18 years, the most cherished in my life. Don't be sad, you'll see us again one day. Goodbye, my friends." Kurama held Hiei tight to his chest, and landed a soft kiss on his cold blue lips. Then he ate a seed that was concealed in his palm. The poison soon took it's effect, as well as it's victim. Leaving two crying boys alone, crying in the night, over two bodies of two friends and companions.  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
Owari~  
  
Am I mean or what? Just suited my mood plus the weather. So Please review! What did you like what didn't you like? I'm always up for constructive critisism. I promise I'll try not to kill them both in future fics. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! 


End file.
